Ghost's
by 123petmaster
Summary: Bilbo never got the chance to say goodbye to Thorin Fili of Kili so therefore he was never forgiven. As Bilbo mourns the loss of his friends he is visited by...well his fallen friends who have been forced to stay in middle earth as spirits. You see when the adventure ended and lord of the rings began and Bilbo lounged around in Rivendell, he was never alone. Bagginsheild!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I imagined the tears that now filled my eyes were acid, acid that punished me for letting Thorin and his nephews die. The tears silently flow down my face leaving an imaginary scar in a trail that lead to my eyes that where staring at the fallen warriors.

Kili lay with his bow lying across his chest with his arm draped over it, a silver circlet lay upon his brunette locks that less than a day earlier had been soaked in his and his brothers blood. He wore a fine tunic of dark green with a silver belt. He looked peaceful I thought, like he had simply fallen asleep which was sadly not the case.

I had watched as the young dwarf fell to his knees, several orc arrows imbedded in his chest. A single word plastered to his lips...Fili

Fili had been at his uncle's side when he watched his brother fall. I had watched as the Revenge driven dwarf hacked his way through anything that was blocking his way to Kili. By the time he reached him it was already too late. I had done nothing as the Dwarf prince held his dead brother in his arms, rocking him back and forth ignoring the arrows that had been imbedded in his back. I had watched unmoving as the blond dwarf buried his face into his brother's hair before an arrow imbedded itself in his broken heart.

Fili lay in the same casket as his brother so they were never separated, even after death. He wore a red tunic with a gold belt and circlet that matched his hair. His arms where crossed over, each hand holding one of his twin swords. He looked equally as peaceful as his brother, both who had died protecting their uncle as he fought the pale orc who he managed to kill, but death had claimed them all.

I moved closer to the casket of my king, so I was close enough to lean over the edge of the casket.

Thorin lay with his arms folded one hand holding the hilt of Orcrist; the elven king had given it back to Thorin, right when he no longer needed it. In his other hand was it, The Arkenstone, The very thing that had destroyed Thorin's mind right down to the point where he no longer knew friend from foe. Oh how I wanted to destroy that thing, it had brought nothing by rathe and ruin in its wake.

I felt more tears poor down my face as I buried my face into the dwarf king chest, ignoring the sword and stone entirely. I heard shuffling from behind me as well as hand rest of my shoulder, pulling me back. I let out a mournful sob. "No" I mumbled

"Leave him be" I heard Balins voice say.

"I'm sorry Thorin, I'm sorry Fili and I'm sorry Kili, I let you down as you are now dead and there is nothing I can do, I wish I could have said how sorry I am." I mumbled.

I felt a pair of firm hands pull me back away from Thorin.

"NO, DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!" I screamed to the dwarf that had pulled me away.

"I'm sorry lad; you have to let them go.", Said a kind voice.

"NO" I yelled as I kicked and fought agents Dwalin as he pulled me out the door.

I didn't stop fighting him until I reached my chambers and was gently shoved inside.

I let out more sobs as I planted myself on top of the covers of my bed. I buried my head into my arms and cried. I didn't intend on stopping either.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know everything in my room seems to be rattling, bits of furniture floating around. I let out a whimper as I shuffle myself to the headboard of the bed.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts Master Boggins" a familiar but dead voice says.

I let out a whimper as I realise who the voice belongs too.

"Kili?" I say trying to identify where the voice came from.

"Yes" answer's a voice from my left.

I let out a scream as my eyes try to register what they are seeing. "You alright there Bilbo?" asks another familiar voice from my right.

I let out a scream as my eyes land on a ghostly looking Fili who is currently sitting crossed legged on my right side.

"Never seen a ghost before master burglar" says a firm voice from across the room. I suddenly realise what's happening. Thorin and his nephews have come back to haunt me for letting them die.

I curl in on myself as start mumbling things like,

"Oh god"

"I'm sorry"

"I didn't want you to die"

"I'm sorry I let you die"

"Please don't kill me"

"I'm sorry"

"I didn't intend on betraying you"

"Don't kill me please"

"I'm sorry."

I feel a cold but surprisingly soft hand come to rest on my shoulder. I can't help but flinch away from the ghostly hand. I look up at the pale face of my king who has a rare warm smile pasted across it.

Thorin moves his back to my shoulder, this time I don't flinch away. "We do not wish to kill you Bilbo Baggins, we only wish to protect you" says Thorin, moving his hand to my back comfortingly.

"But I betrayed you, I let you die" I mumble

"No you didn't Bilbo" says Kili, concern in his voice.

"Kili is right, You didn't I see now I was wrong, when I passed through the halls of my father, me and my nephews where forced to stay here as spirits as I was meant to be king and I never can be, as well as Fili and Kili as I would of let them rule together. You did however steal my right to rule. But I forgive you."

He gives me a comforting look

"How come you can see reason now?" I ask.

"When I passed through the halls my heart was emptied of all evil and madness as well as my head so now I see reason with you plan and I must say it was a good one." Answers Thorin.

"How come you can touch me and I can touch you?" I ask curiously.

"Because I am allowing it and you never seem to run out of questions" answers Thorin.

I smile.

"You are are worse than Kili flirting with Tauriel" says Fili giving an amused look.

Thorin gives Kili a look.

"Thorin I can explain." Kili pleads.

"I'll talk to you later." says Thorin sternly before pulling me into a tight hug.

Fili and kili then join into this hug I assume as my ribs fell like they're going to crack.

"Are you going to leave me" I ask sadly

"Never" answers all three of the dwarves in sync.

"Can anyone else see you?" I ask, pulling away from the embrace.

"Only you" answers Thorin pulling me into yet another hug.

I smile before finding myself falling into the warmth of the arms of the fallen dwarf king.

"I think I could get quite used to this" I say before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
